


Hello Handsome

by FlyMeToTheMoon



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Apologies, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bromance, Casual Sex, Complete, Consensual, Handsome Jack (Mentioned a lot), Light Dominance, Light strangulation, M/M, Masks, Miscommunication, Pining, Rhack (Implied), Rhys being an asshole, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Trans Rhys, Trans Vaughn, Vaginal Sex, gayperion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeToTheMoon/pseuds/FlyMeToTheMoon
Summary: (Takes place in their last year of college together.)Vaughn has been crushing hard on Rhys since they were in high school. Fast forward to their last year in college and Rhys finally invites Vaughn to have sex. Vaughn has been waiting for this moment for years, but then Rhys pulls out a Handsome Jack mask? Vaughn knew Rhys was obsessed with Jack, but this is taking it too far.(It has a happy ending.)





	Hello Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to this gayperion art I drew: https://hookandcook.tumblr.com/post/184493919668/bombastic-love-so-fantastic-where-im-completely
> 
> Because I needed to write something with a happy ending, I couldn't leave it at that. (Rhys how dare you hurt Vaughn!)
> 
> Additional warnings:  
> -Both Rhys and Vaughn are trans, and Rhys is penetrated vaginally with a strap on. Language around genitalia are vague so you could probably imagine it as anal penetration, if you so wish.  
> -Rhys smokes cigarettes. (And is a complete asshole.)

"Yeah, bro, I'm totally down to help you out. What are bros for, am I right?" Vaughn tried to contain his excitement. Rhys was Vaughn's long time crush and best friend, and being asked to partake in bedroom activities was a dream come true. He'd always been too scared to ask Rhys out at the risk of ruining their friendship, but with sex already on the table, maybe it would be easier. It was such a boost to his self esteem, but he could already feel a flush spreading across his face.

 

  
"Great! I've really been in the mood and I thought you would be cool with it. Come on." Rhys seemed so cool and relaxed with the idea, and Vaughn really admired him for it. They crossed their shared common room to Rhys' room.

 

  
The light smell of smoke and the spring scent Rhys wore enveloped Vaughn - there was no question Rhys lived here. Vaughn had been in here many times before to hang out, and had even passed out there a few times while they were cramming for finals, so the sight of several huge Handsome Jack posters wasn't as intimidating as the first time he saw them. Vaughn had a poster of his own, but Rhys' room was practically a shrine. The matching yellows and greys otherwise kept the room in a calming atmosphere.

 

  
"I've been wanting to try something for a while." Rhys sat down on his bed, and pulled a box out from underneath. Inside was a couple different dildos, nothing too flashy, a strap for one of them, lube, and.... wait... is that a mask underneath? "Are you cool with doing me?" Rhys asked. Vaughn shifted his eyes back towards Rhys who held out the flesh coloured strap on.

 

  
"Uh.. yeah of course!" Vaughn took the offering and set it on the bed next to them while Rhys grabbed a few more things to set on the bedside table, the Handsome Jack mask being one of them. Vaughn kind of hoped Rhys wasn't gonna wear it or make the mask watch them. Jack was Handsome alright, but masks in general kind of gave Vaughn the creeps. Besides, Vaughn was _Really_ partial to Rhys' face.

 

  
Rhys started unbuttoning his shirt and Vaughn rushed to follow, suddenly feeling a little self conscious about his body. Everything about Rhys' was perfect in comparison. He let his eyes wander, (now that he wasn't just sneaking glances at Rhys walking out of the shower in just a towel.) Even his scars were smooth, even lines, where Vaughn's were raised and dark. Rhys was also nearly hairless except his legs, despite having started T before Vaughn. Vaughn absentmindedly scratched at his own patchy chest hair as he watched Rhys kick off his boots. "Nice socks!"

 

  
"Thanks, they're my favourite." Rhys held up his foot and wiggled his toes, showing off the white and shiny gold stripes. "What do you have on?"

 

  
Vaughn perked up. He bought a couple fancy socks after seeing Rhys walk around the apartment in his. Kicking off his shoes, he showed off his yellow and green hexagon socks. "Oh, just some old ones I had lying around."

 

  
"Honeycomb, nice!"

 

  
Rhys started undoing his pants, and Vaughn followed, taking note of Rhys' Hyperion underwear. He must be Really serious about that management internship. Vaughn pulled down his grey boxers and pants both at once, like a band aid.

 

  
Once they were both naked Rhys laid back on the bed, pushing the extra pillows to the floor. "I'm probably gonna need a little prep time," he reached for the lube and took some in his hand before passing the bottle to Vaughn. "But I like it a little rough, so I just need a minute first." Rhys shamelessly opened his legs and slid his fingers in, hissing at the cool liquid.

 

  
"Of course." Vaughn wrestled with the strap on, trying to wear it comfortably before pouring some of the clear gel over it. He could feel his face and chest heating up, and his heart felt like it was gonna beat right out his chest. He shakily took his glasses off and set them on the table next to the mask, trying not to look at it. His knees felt like they were gonna give out on him when he climbed on the bed to kneel in front of Rhys.

 

  
Rhys had his eyes closed, obviously enjoying himself, three fingers deep. Vaughn gently slid his hand along Rhys' thigh. "You ready?"

 

  
"Just about." Rhys smirked. "Come on." He motioned for Vaughn to lean in. "Just start slow, and you can get rough after."

 

  
"No problem." _Big problem_ , Vaughn was shaking and he really didn't want to hurt Rhys. Moving over him, seconds felt like hours. Was he moving in slow motion, or too fast? He positioned the dildo against Rhys and pushed in how he felt was slow, not feeling too much resistance.

 

  
"Okay, a little faster won't kill me, Vaughn." Rhys scoffed light-heartedly, rubbing Vaughn's shoulders.

 

  
"Sorry, just trying to be gentle." Vaughn fluidly slid the dildo half way before pulling back and pushing it in a little deeper.

 

  
Rhys moaned and Vaughn almost came right there on the spot. He'd accidentally heard Rhys through the wall before, but hearing his voice first hand was like liquid orgasm to his ears. His shaky hand found Rhys' thigh and held up his leg before pushing in a bit deeper than before.

 

  
" _Ohhhthat'sgood_... Here put more lube." Rhys squirted ton over them as Vaughn pulled out. Sliding back in was even smoother, and Rhys moaned louder. A few more, and Vaughn was completely bottomed out in Rhys, really enjoying the sounds he was making.

 

  
Rhys wrapped his legs around Vaughn, locking him in place. "Alright, hold on." He grabbed the mask and slid it over Vaughn's face, tightening the drawstring on the back. "Okay, I'm ready, I can take everything you give me now, _Handsome Jack._ "

 

  
Rhys' face was so blissed out and ecstatic, Vaughn didn't have the heart to question it outwardly. He just kind of froze in place, not sure what to do.

 

  
"Go on, have your way with me!" Rhys smiled up at him, bucking his hips up at the strap on.

 

  
Vaughn gave in, as much as it felt bad realizing that Rhys actually was oblivious to Vaughn's real feelings, and probably only considered this a friends with benefits kind of thing. He'd have a lot to think about after this, but for now he'd have to give it his best, he supposed.

 

  
Vaughn grabbed Rhys' wrists from around his neck and firmly pinned them above his head as Rhys bit his lips in excitement. Vaughn slid the dildo out, and rammed it back into Rhys, feeling him cry out and squirm under him. Vaughn quickly picked up a brutal pace as Rhys stared with complete adoration into the mask. Rhys was completely lost in the moment, taking everything Vaughn gave him. His hips smacked against Rhys, as Rhys got louder, whining out half jumbled swears and pleas for more, harder.

 

  
Rhys hiked his legs up higher around Vaughn's waist, letting out a long moan in the process. Vaughn got an idea. Trying to do a Handsome Jack impression, he growled out, "Look at you taking it all like a dirty slut. It's like you were made just to be my fuck hole."

 

  
Rhys whined out as he was panting. " _Fuck yes..._ "

 

  
"I bet you'd do any naughty thing I asked, wouldn't you, ... _Cupcake_?" The nickname was awkward to say, but seemed to be really doing it for Rhys, as he writhed under Vaughn's relentless pace.

 

  
"Fuck... _fucK_ , Jack, JACK!! I'M GONNA CUM!" Vaughn kept up, despite feeling extremely awkward and out of breath. He was getting really wet himself from having Rhys be completely undone beneath him.

 

  
"Come for me then, _slut!_ " Vaughn, grunted out, trying to sound condescending. He let go of one of Rhys' wrists to grab his neck, only enough pressure to hold him down and show him who was in charge as he pounded into Rhys. At least that's what Vaughn hoped.

 

  
It was all that was needed to push Rhys over the edge, and he came with a loud cry, holding Vaughn deep inside him as he rocked his hips up against Vaughn. "Fuuuck... _Mmm!!_ " Rhys' legs twitched as he held Vaughn tightly inside him.

 

  
Once it started to fade, Vaughn gently let go of Rhys, but Rhys pulled him down to place a quick kiss to the mask. "Fuck that was perfect!" He let go and untangled himself from Vaughn. Rhys turned over and fished their underwear off the floor, tossing Vaughn's over and sliding on his own. Vaughn slid the mask off, and turned it over in his hands, feeling a bit embarrassed. He didn't really get off, but that's... fine?

 

  
Rhys flicked his lighter, handing Vaughn his glasses and offering a carton of cigarettes. "Want one?"

 

  
Vaughn shook his head taking his glasses, "Maybe later." He knew Rhys only took it up as soon as he saw a picture of Jack with one on a magazine cover during their first year.

 

  
Rhys faced away from Vaughn, tucking his pillow under his arm as he propped himself up. "You're really good at that, you know? Maybe you should gel your hair back next time."

 

  
_Next time._ Vaughn didn't think he could look at Jack the same way again. He looked around the room, and felt the stare of each iteration of Handsome Jack boring into him. Weakly, Vaughn replied, "..yeah.. maybe." Vaughn sighed. Loudly. And then immediately regretted it because Rhys turned to look at him with a questioning expression.

 

  
"You alright?"

 

  
"Yeah, of course, bro." He faked a smile.

 

  
Rhys rolled his eyes and put out his cigarette, before turning to face Vaughn completely. "Come on, bro, you know you can talk to me if something's bothering you."

 

  
Vaughn pouted. It was as if Rhys had no idea how much of an asshole he was being. He decided, fuck it, if Rhys was gonna be a dick about everything, he might as well spill it all. "It's all of this, Rhys. You ask me to fuck you, and I thought it was my dream come true, but then you have me wear... _this_..." he tossed the mask to Rhys' side of the bed. "And act like I'm not even here. Do you have any idea how long I've wanted this to happen between us? ' _You should gel your hair back next time..._ ' Rhys, I'm not Jack, and neither are you, no matter how hard you try. And while I probably wouldn't object to _roleplaying_ once in a while, would it kill you to maybe consider how I feel? I want to be more than just friends with benefits, unless you _Really_ think you can get away with your whole pretend-to-be-an-asshole schtick, because it might work on everyone else you've brought home, but when it's just the two of us here? After all these years, you should know I know you better than that." Vaughn huffed, and when Rhys didn't immediately reply, he moved to leave, almost embarrassed at his own outburst.

 

  
Rhys caught his arm. "Wait, Vaughn?... I'm... _sorry_." Rhys thought for a moment before continuing. "I had no idea you felt that way about me." He swallowed, trying to pick his words. "I just... thought it would be.. _easier?_  If you thought I was a weird friend with benefits than have you outright reject me for wanting to have sex with you. Don't think I'm lying when I say that's the most intense sex I've ever had, but, if you... want me for more than just sex, as well... I'd really like that." He let Vaughn's arm go, but Vaughn kept listening. "I'm sorry for acting like that, _really._ You deserve better, and you're right, you do know me more than anyone, and I was stupid to try that with you." He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "And I'm sorry for not realizing you liked me. That.. makes a whole lot of sense, now that I think about it actually." Rhys held out his fist. "Bros?"

 

  
Vaughn hesitated. Hearing Rhys be genuine again took a huge weight off his chest. He couldn't leave Rhys hanging after that. "Bros." He hit it with a soft smile.

 

  
"And hey," Rhys continued. "I don't remember you getting off, so... if you'd like to start over in the shower? I'd be down to give you some attention. Don't wanna leave my best bro hanging, now do I?"

 

  
Vaughn took one look at Rhys' apologetic expression and shook his head yes. "Sure."

 

  
"And maybe we can get some dinner after, too, my treat... we can call it a date if you want?"

 

  
"Don't people usually save the sex for after the date?" Vaughn laughed.

 

  
"What's stopping us?" Rhys wiggled his eyebrow in a way he obviously thought was flirty, but really, he just looked silly.

 

  
"Exhaustion, probably! You are insatiable."

 

  
"Come on, let's shower, I feel lube leaking out of me." Rhys slid out of the bed with a groan.

 

  
"That's cause you poured the whole bottle in there."

 

  
" _Hey._ I am a man of specific needs. Lube and showers are among them." He smacked Vaughn's butt and sped off to the shower before Vaughn could get him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I made the drawing and then I had to write this to fix my own broken heart.


End file.
